Nightmare on Marikku Street
by x se
Summary: Marikku’s torture of Mai never ended. In fact, it had only just begun… (One-Shot) REPOSTEDITED


Nightmare on Marikku Street

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Mai Kujaku opened her eyes and saw the murky purple. She recognized it immediately as the Shadow Realm and gulped.

"Well wench, back again…?" asked a voice. Mai didn't want to look up, but she did, and there he was. Marikku, the darker Malik Ishtar. He had been sealed in the Shadow Realm in a duel thanks to Malik and Yugi, but he hadn't been completely destroyed.

"Why are you doing this…?" asked Mai tearfully. Marikku smirked as he pulled out a whip.

"Because, torturing people is fun. And I am trapped in _your_ sub-conscious, so _you_ are the one I will torture!" roared Marikku as he brought the whip down on her stomach. Mai didn't scream, but she wrinkled her face up and tears fell. She was too used to it. Every night, day after day, month after month, she was beaten, raped, and so much more. And she couldn't fight her own subconscious, and refused suicide in case they were just realistic and painful bad dreams. A false hope.

Marikku smirked as he saw Mai try to hide her pain. She had gotten better at it, over the past year or so, but no matter. She was _his_. She _belonged_ to him. He walked to her side and kicked her onto her back.

"Stop…" whimpered Mai, in the small hopes that he actually would.

"No. I'm enjoying myself SO SHUT THE HELL UP WENCH!" roared Marikku as he brought down his whip on her back, making a red mark and sending a searing pain through Mai's body.

"Jonouchi…" whispered Mai. Why didn't he save her? He was always there for her before, but now… Mai screamed as the whip cracked again.

"Do I need to repeat myself, you little piece of trash?" yelled Marikku, pulling her hair as hard as he could. He felt her shake her head, which was trembling. Marikku dropped her face on the ground. "Good. And besides, your little boyfriend won't save you. He can't, because you are mine, wench."

'No…' whimpered Mai in her mind. Marikku flipped her over with hit foot, bent down, squeezed her cheeks and brought her face close to his.

"Yes." Spat Marikku, and then he kissed her hungrily, and she just let him. She did not participate, but dared not resist.

Marikku growled and dropped her face, and Mai rubbed her cheeks, which were red and tearstained.

"Wench, why do you continue to resist me?" spat Marikku angrily, but Mai stayed silent. He brought his whip to her stomach again. "NOW you answer me, you whore!"

"I-I am not resisting…" stammered Mai, refusing to look up at her "master".

"Oh…? Is that so my pet?" spat Marikku. Mai nodded, her hair draped over her face. "Do you honestly believe you don't resist me?"

"Yes…" spluttered Mai, and she hiccuped and wiped her eyes.

"Then why must I have to rape you?" questioned Marikku, as if they were talking about a math problem in school that Mai got wrong. "If you didn't resist me, a simple kiss would be nothing. Right?"

"W-Well…" started Mai, but Marikku kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over and groaned in pain.

"Right." Continued Marikku angrily. "Now wench, kiss me."

Mai's stomach churned at the thought of actually kissing him, and not just letting him slobber all over her lips and body.

"Well…?" growled Marikku, pulling her up so she was standing before him. He smirked as he saw the disgust among the misery in her eyes, and awaited patiently for Mai to finally submit to him.

"Hai…" stammered Mai. She slowly started to move toward his face as more tears fell, when he slapped her.

"Hai _what_?" asked Marikku in a growl.

"Hai, Master…" whimpered Mai. She leaned forward, and pressed her lips to Marikku's. She wanted to vomit in his mouth, but she knew better then that. Marikku opened his mouth expectantly, and Mai felt more tears fall from her eyes as she slowly slid her tongue inside and massaged Marikku's.

Marikku finally pulled away grinning, and Mai hoped to all the Gods she knew of that she would wake up soon. But she also knew her hopes never came true.

"Now then…" Marikku laid back on the ground. "Pleasure me."

"W-What…?" stammered Mai in horror. This was worse then what she feared.

"Yes. Undress me, and pleasure me. I am going to lay back and enjoy…" Marikku grinned evilly and Mai got to work.

* * *

Marikku pulled on his pants and laughed as Mai sobbed in a corner. He picked up his whip and smiled. Oh yes, he was going to have a very enjoyable future, because once Mai submitted, she was truly his, in every essence. And she would be, no matter what. When her physical body died, her mind would be in the shadows with him...

Forever...

**THE END**

Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion


End file.
